1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device including a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Background Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements are generally fabricated by the following steps. First, a semiconductor structure layer made up of an n-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer are grown on a growth substrate, and then an n-electrode and a p-electrode that respectively apply voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer are formed. As semiconductor light-emitting elements with enhanced heat dissipation performance, there is known a semiconductor light-emitting element formed by bonding a semiconductor structure layer on a growth substrate to a support substrate other than the growth substrate and then removing the growth substrate. Semiconductor light-emitting devices are fabricated by fixing a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements onto a mounting substrate, forming a fluorescence layer for wavelength conversion, and then encapsulating an entire body with resin and the like. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-065726 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting device having a plurality of chips on a package structure, the chips being partially connected in parallel.